


Something More

by dreamingthroughwords



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, about the nuance of being tied to each other literally & romantically, morag and brighid chat, very very minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords
Summary: A rush of recklessness leads Mòrag and Brighid to have a discussion about the realities of being more than just Driver and Blade.
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> WELL this is longer than I usually write! I tried out a few things that I haven't really written before, and I'm very proud of this fic! One thing to mention is I pretty much see Mòrag during the game as 25 or older, and this takes place like, two and a half years before the game. As of this fic, Brighid has been awakened by Morag five years prior, and they have just recently took their relationship to the next level, so she's about 23 here. Shoutout to the game for not giving me any solid info on these things so I can go wild in fanfics <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Five years she has had this position, five years she and Brighid have been the unstoppable force from the Ardainian Empire, and recently the title of FlameBringer has been tossed around in whispers on the streets of Alba Cavanich, passed from soldier to commoner to shopkeeper.

In those five years, Mòrag has never made a single mistake. Precise. Careful. Calculated. Always one step ahead of the enemy. Her and Brighid, able to communicate with a single nod and look, besting those who dare stand against them.

But, when those enemies were right within their own palace—among those who she had trained, it would be inevitable that that streak would be broken.

Mòrag wishes it was the one thing she could control.

Recently, there have been emerging reports of more soldiers leaving, disappearing, and more attacks on the outskirts of the capital, against those sent out to investigate. Mòrag has always been well aware of the anti-imperialists, knew they were rising in number.

The second that Niall had risen to power, they’ve become much more daring and prevalent with their schemes. Mòrag and Brighid have heeded the mission to find out where these anti-imperialists are coming from, and they’re _so close_ to finding it.

Recent intel has sent them here, out on the west end of Mor Ardain, close to the Old Industrial District but not quite. This intel was the first in which gave them two finite locations—the one where Mòrag and Brighid were, and the other in the same location, only on the lower levels of the Titan.

But, something still does not sit right with Mòrag about this.

“Lady Mòrag, you have that look on your face again. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen it when we’ve been out to investigate, if I am honest.”

Mòrag turns to Brighid, who was walking directly beside her. Even their paces were in sync, years of training that turned to trust that has recently turned to something more. Though Mòrag knows Brighid as Brighid does her, there are still pieces beneath the surface that they are still finding out about the other. But, they continue to prevail, and this connection is the reason they are renowned throughout Alrest.

“Apologies, Brighid. This is the first time we are dealing with something of this magnitude … I, for the first time, am unsure.”

“Nothing else on your mind?” Brighid is smiling softly, and turns her head both ways before slightly gliding her warm fingers across Mòrag’s gloved hand. They still need to be discreet, but the touch is comforting, and Mòrag returns the gesture.

“I suppose … this is our first mission, with the … recent developments, in our relationship.”

Brighid laughs and shakes her head, crossing her arms under her chest. “It is, indeed. Though, I do not see anything changing in regards to our skill. It would be even better, if anything.”

Mòrag nods in agreement. “I believe so, as well. That is not the only thing, though.”

“Oh?”

She stops, and they’re currently between two cliffs just before the path that leads down to the district.

It’s _nothing,_ really. Mòrag trusts her judgement more than anything. But, still…

“Something feels off, compared to our other interactions with the Anti-Imperialists, do you not think?”

Brighid moves so that she is now facing Mòrag, arms still crossed. “…Not particularly, though I guess this is the first time we have gotten intel on two different factions as once. But, we did discuss thoroughly with Aegaeon and His Majesty whether it was a trap, and we were in agreement that as long as we cover our bases, we should be fine.”

That was correct. Though their intel is always top-notch, this specific information was slightly suspicious. Still, though…they had to be cautious. Hence, the reason Mòrag and Brighid had taken the upper path themselves, and the guards lower. They have reinforcements near the mine elevator, stationed out of view, and Brighid’s flames can reach far enough to send a signal.

They’re prepared, more than ever. Yet, still.

“Lady Mòrag, I assure you no matter what happens, we will be able to take them on, if anything does go wrong. Though, your concerns are not unfounded. We are smart enough to retreat should things get out of hand, though. It’s not like it would hurt our pride or anything, either.”

Brighid breaks the silence, leaning forward towards her, so that her hidden gaze is meeting Mòrag’s eyes under her visor.

Mòrag takes a breath and tilts her head so Brighid can fully see her face. She’s the luckiest Driver in the world, she thinks, to be able to call Brighid hers—in more than just one way, now. Brighid was strong, feisty, she was kind yet did not tolerate anyone who undermined her or those she cared about and would always speak her mind, whether it would hurt feelings or not. Brighid was admirable as she was stunning, and Mòrag is ever grateful.

“Thank you, Brighid.” Mòrag responds, sending a smile in Brighid’s direction. “Are you feeling alright, Brighid?”

Brighid laughs. “Of course, Lady Mòrag. I trust our strength. That, and I know how far I can push my own strength, I’m not opposed to broiling someone, if need be….”

Always the right words to help her calm her mind. Brighid was something else, really. “I know, Brighid. I know. Now… let’s be on the lookout, this is roughly the location.”

“Roger that, Lady Mòrag.”

The energy in the air shifts slightly; from only the slight breeze to a buzz and hum of flowing heat as Brighid lights their ether link. Not fully, yet, but prepared for battle. Mòrag steadies her hands on her whips, prepared to guide them out as quick as possible.

It’s quiet, too quiet, which is how they know they’re about to be intercepted before it even happens. In her peripheral vision, just out of the corner of her visor, there’s a dark blob that made a quick movement, and a distinct shape of an Ardainian soldier's helmet.

Mòrag nods at Brighid, and her Blade nods back, stepping the length behind her required for their affinity to be at full strength.

Their movements clearly got the anti-imperialists' attention, as two of them come out of the shadows, weapons ready.

Only two _is_ suspicious, and this confirms that they’re hiding reinforcements. It’s still appalling to her, really, how much anti-imperial action there is going on within their own soldiers.

She’ll dwell on that later. Right now, she pulls her whips from their sheaths, gold in her peripheral vision as their affinity gets even stronger.

Just in time for the soldiers they are after to reveal themselves.

“Quite smart, really. Informing us of two different motives at the same time. Though, seeing as you two happen to _somehow_ have been accepted into the Imperial Army at one point, perhaps that is where you learned such tactics.”

They say nothing in response.

Brighid, though, does.

“Lady Mòrag, I really don’t think these two are worth any words from your mouth.”

“You are correct, Brighid. Alright, shall we dance?”

The two soldiers lift their guns—standard Ardainian military weapons, but slightly modified with a technology Mòrag cannot quite put a finger on. No time to worry about it, now though, because they have a battle ahead of them.

As Mòrag lifts her whips and the soldiers come towards them, the ether grows even stronger, ensuring her and Brighid are ready for anything.

There’s a _reason_ she’s the Special Inquisitor and Brighid is the Jewel of Mor Ardain.

They have a routine, now. They trust each other. They know each other’s movements like they were born with the knowledge already in their veins; Mòrag can feel the ether increasing in her bloodstream as though it belongs there. They stand back-to-back, whip swords at the ready, and though she cannot see her, she knows that Brighid is in her fighting stance, armour veil ready at her disposal.

No words need to be exchanged as Mòrag lifts her arms and Brighid activates the ether through her whips, a wall of flame emerging from the dry sand. As the flames rise, Mòrag sends the whips forward.

Her foot dances forward as the anti-imperialist soldier comes at her from above; but she can tell he’s still a novice due to the slow movement and by slightly turning, she uses her elbow to hit his ribs and proceed to move on of the whips around his feet, tossing him to the ground.

In her peripheral vision she can slightly see Brighid, sending her strength through their affinity link, all while casting flames of her own towards the other soldiers that Mòrag could not get at the very moment.

When she’s with Brighid, she’s known as the FlameBringer for a _reason._

Her whip smacks the driver on the ground once more, banging his head hard enough that he feels unconscious. Like a sixth sense, she tosses her other whip to Brighid, and she feels the wind as Brighid catches it and lights it up in flames.

Just before Brighid strikes the final blow, the soldier whistles in the seconds between, and there’s a loud _thump_ from behind them.

Mòrag turns around as Brighid finishes up, and her breath hitches as a larger than normal Anlood comes into view. Anlood’s are normally gentle and non-hostile creatures, but she can see that this one, somehow _has a Blade._

Animal drivers weren’t _unheard_ of, just _extremely_ rare and something that Mòrag never thought she’d have to deal with.

“Lady Mòrag, be careful!” Brighid shouts as she comes up behind her, tossing the whip back to Mòrag. “This was their plan, then. Use the wildlife to their disposal.”

Indeed, it must have been. They knew the intel was suspicious, hence the reason they’d been prepared at both stations—but, with how rare animal drivers were, and what one would need to _obtain_ one, they have the upper hand.

Though Mòrag knows her abilities, knows just how good she and Brighid are, they’d disposed of the anti-Imperial soldiers with little effort. But, now, being face with something unheard of—Mòrag chastises herself in her mind for not even _considering_ the possibility.

No time to dwell, they need to act.

“No time for reinforcements. On your guard!,” Mòrag calls, just as the anlood and their driver close the distance between them, the animal already aggressive and the Blade ready at his side.

The Blade is using a chroma katana; from her and Brighid’s training with Aegaeon, she knows quite well how to counter them with their whips.

As the unload scuffs its hoofs, Mòrag tosses a whip to Brighid, and Brighid goes toward the Blade while Mòrag deals with the animal. They need not say anything; Brighid’s ether and flames are much easier to dispatch the Blade, while Mòrag excels at dodging and taking the animals' attention so that they can both easier dispose of the animal once the Blade is removed from its possession.

Mòrag continues to use one whip to land several hits on the anlood, and she dodges its hoofs and head as she keeps it occupied. She can hear Brighid’s flames and see the blue erupt around the Blade; the clang of the Katana on the ground and a distinct _click_ as Brighid lands a hit on the core crystal, knocking the Blade unconscious.

As Brighid is making her way back to her side, keeping their affinity strong, Mòrag sees that it’s about to use its hind legs to kick to the left, right where Brighid is. In a rush of fear and spontaneity, she thinks nothing else as she rushes forward into the animal, using one whip and one hand to grasp its leg.

Anloods are smarter than she thought, she realizes, as at the last second, she realizes it was distracting her. As she moved in the direction she thought the animal would kick, her right side is wide open and its leg kicks directly above her waist armour, in between her ribcage and hip.

Mòrag yells as she feels the skin below tear, she stumbles and loses her grip only a moment before ducking underneath so she can do a quick roll to get on the other side of the animal.

The heat from their affinity link explodes in Mòrag’s chest as blue flames rise all around the animal, trapping it while the flames lick its side. She can hear the sound of the whip in Brighid’s hand striking it; harsher than she’d heard Brighid hit before, and it lets of a groan as it falls onto the land with a thump.

As Mòrag watches the anlood fall and hears the clink of the anlood’s Blade’s turning back into a crystal, Mòrag is hit with the fact that had she been _more_ wrong about the movement, she would not have just risked her life, but she would be taking away Brighid’s, too.

She _knows_ this, they both do, yet in this movement, it has never been more prevalent.

“Lady Mòrag, what were you _thinking?”_ Brighid rushes to her side, and she’s not sure if she’s angry or upset, probably both.

“I read the movements wrong,” she breaths out, flinching as she moves her side. Part of her cannot comprehend that she’d been hit this gravely by an _animal,_ and that she’d been blindsided like this. It was unbecoming.

Brighid sighs as she puts the whip to the ground and places a hand on Mòrag’s side, and the sight of red on Brighid’s usual blue and purple flames is a sight most unbecoming. Mòrag notices, too, that Brighid’s glow is slightly dimmer than usual. The amount of ether she’d have uses to strike the blow…

“Brighid, your ether…” Mòrag says, and Brighid just tightens her grip where she’s holding onto Mòrag.

“I will be fine, Lady Mòrag, as will you. The wound doesn’t seem that deep. But, it _could_ have been worse.” Brighid takes an arm under Mòrag’s shoulder and helps her off the ground. “We’ll continue our discussion back in the palace.”

Mòrag picks up the other whip, placing it back to her side, and they walk back to the palace in silence.

* * *

As Mòrag sits on the edge of their bed and Brighid tends to her side, Mòrag can’t help but be angry at herself.

Does a part of her know that things like this are unavoidable? _Yes,_ but the other part of her knows her own strength, knows who she is and who Brighid is and that it _shouldn’t have happened._

Brighid sighs, and Mòrag directs her gaze towards her Blade. Brighid places the wet cloth in the pail residing on their end table, ringing it out.

“You need not do that, Brighid, if it were to harm you.”

“I can handle this much water, Lady Mòrag.”

Brighid’s tone is not cold, not harsh, more so frustrated at the situation in general. Mòrag understands, and waits until Brighid begins the conversation.

“You are not invincible, Lady Mòrag. I know you are aware of that.” Brighid brings the wet cloth back to her side, and presses it in.

Mòrag barely flinches, and lets out a breath as Brighid warms up the damn cloth.

“Yet…I can see the wheels turning, in that mind of yours. I would like to know exactly what is going on up there, because I know you.”

It’s difficult, to put into words, exactly what Mòrag is feeling and why she feels somewhat jaded. Partially, it is the weight burdens heavy on her shoulders, the one that she’d grown accustomed to over the years. Her desire to protect everyone, to ensure everyone is safe, to fix the wrongs of the Empire that was before her or His Majesty could do anything.

Now, there is Brighid, too. Someone she desperately wants—no, _needs,_ to protect. Their lives, though, are tied together, and any risks that Mòrag will take to protect Brighid will be Brighid’s risks, too.

“I know, Brighid. I know.” Mòrag tips her head down, bringing her hand to the brim and shifting it so that it covers her expression. “It is just….my mistakes affect you, as much as they do me.”

A slight clink on the floor as Brighid pushes the stool she is sitting on back slightly. “I am aware of that, Lady Mòrag. Though sometimes your recklessness astounds me, it is one of the reasons that I admire you.”

Mòrag lifts her left arm to take down her hair, letting it splay over her face. She keeps her right arm to her side, while Brighid brings the bandaging just above her hip.

“You say it is admirable … yet, it affects you, unequally, too.”

Brighid stops, and lifts her head to look at Mòrag’s face. Mòrag can tell, even behind her closed eyes, that Brighid is reading her face, trying to decipher the lines in between Mòrag’s words. It’s how they work; they bring things out in each other that either may not have ever realized without.

“Lady Mòrag. I am a Blade. I know where my loyalties are and what these risks entail.”

Mòrag brings her left hand right to Brighid’s core crystal, but then moves her fingers to trace up to Brighid’s chin, resting her hand just below.

“No, Brighid. You are _more_ than that. Precisely why I … should not have been as reckless.”

Silence, for just a moment, as the words sink in. Of course, Brighid knew just how Mòrag felt about her. But this moment, this intimacy after what had just happened … it takes on an all new meaning.

Brighid’s lips shift into a small smile, and her grip on Mòrag’s side gets even tighter. Just slightly, Brighid opens her eyes to look down at where Mòrag’s hand rests just under her chin, and Mòrag’s breath hitches as she glimpses the rare sight of amethyst that Brighid keeps so carefully hidden away.

“Lady Mòrag …” she whispers, and dips her head so that she is further into Mòrag’s touch. “I am not a fan of seeing you injured, either…”

Brighid is silent for a moment as she works, and Mòrag takes in every inch of her, from her azure flames and fiery hair, the ether that runs through her, always making her the brightest person in the room. Once she secures one side of the bandage, Brighid speaks, guiding Mòrag’s gaze back to Brighid’s face.

“You are not immune to mistakes. Yes, I _know_ I am more than just your Blade … and I am lucky, to have you be part of my life. Is the Driver and Blade system seemingly unfair, and outdated? Yes. But … these are complexities that we have to live with.”

“It is unfair to you, Brighid. The way that we handle Blades…even in Mor Ardain.”

“Is that not what you and his Majesty are precisely trying to fix?”

They’ve moved closer to each other through their conversation, breath a light breeze on each other's lips. Brighid is still holding onto the bandage at Mòrag’s side, but her other hand is settled on her knee. Mòrag’s own hand has glided down to the nape of Brighid’s neck, gripping the back with a soft yet firm touch.

“I’ll admit … knowing that I lose my memories, that not only parts of my previous self will ever be known to me … it is disheartening.”

“You deserve to know every person you’ve ever been, Brighid.”

Brighid laughs slightly. “I know I do. But … being tied to you, Lady Mòrag? I could not ask for anyone better. I did not just get a Driver. I got something _more._ And … those risks and mistakes? They happen. You are human, after all.”

Indeed, she was.

“Our connection allows us to be one of the strongest— _the_ strongest pair in Alrest. And for that, these risks … worth it, to get somewhere where we need not worry about the complications, is it not?”

Brighid brings the hand from her hip to rest on Mòrag’s face, and Mòrag moves her own hand to rest atop of Brighid’s.

“But,” Brighid continues, shifting the hand on Mòrag’s bandage, ensuring it will stay once Brighid releases her grip. “If there is anything to mitigate these risks, we must _always_ ensure we are on the same wavelength. We always are … but, perhaps, a small signal, to warn me, when you rush headfirst into danger, next time? That way, I’ll be a bit more prepared.”

Mòrag can’t help but laugh,because Brighid says exactly what she thinks, always, and Brighid laughs too. Mòrag closes the space between their lips, grasping Brighid’s mouth in a kiss that Brighid eagerly returns.

This closeness, with someone, is something she never thought she would have. Mòrag will do everything in her power to protect what she has been lucky enough to find.

“Thank you, Brighid.”

“No, thank you, Lady Mòrag. Now, let’s get this finished up so we may rest now, shall we?”

“Of course, Brighid. Take the lead, if you may.”

“My pleasure.”

Brighid’s face is free of all the worry that was on it earlier, and Mòrag’s shoulders feel just a bit lighter.

She made a mistake, one that affected not only her, but the one she cares about most.

But, that is how their world is built.

Perhaps someday, they will be able to do more than just what they can do on their Titan.

If that day ever comes, they’ll visit this discussion once again.

For now, Mòrag and Brighid will continue to fight for those they care about, and for each other. Mòrag will take risks and Brighid may take her own, but their lives are tied together, and for all of the nuance and complexities that come with that connection, it is worth it for their resolve.

They go together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to voice lines yesterday and ironically this wasn't inspired by those but one of them is like "My apologies. Brighid may be partly to blame for that", and this implies that Mòrag gets distracted by Brighid and only Brighid on the battlefield, how beautiful is that sentiment. Brighid also has a great one that goes "you are not fit to tie Lady Mòrag's bootlaces" and that's going to live in my head forever. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you so much for reading! Comments, kudos & constructive criticism are appreciated as always! Have a lovely day/afternoon/night/evening wherever you are! <3


End file.
